


Meeker Warm Feeling

by twuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twuke/pseuds/twuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look at you, actually breaking a sweat." Kuroo murmured. </p><p>Kenma shivered at his voice; rough and syrupy sweet. It made his body tremble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeker Warm Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> A very short, very self indulgent kuroken drabble. It's never specified how old they are in this, although I did write it with them being in their early twenties in mind.

The restrains were soft against Kenma's wrists, bound just tight enough for him to feel anxious but still find it pleasureable. 

Silky fabric covered his eyes making it impossible for him to see anything, heart racing from temporarily losing one of his senses. 

A filthy wet sound was heard when a third finger was added in him, the humiliating burn of being stretched too far making Kenma moan. 

His breath hitched when he tried to push back on them, felt the excess lube drip out of him and stain the sheets beneath him. 

"You're making a mess." Kuroo cooed, deep baritone laced with sweet lyrical honey. 

 

Kenma wanted to make a face at him, would have if the press of fingers inside him hadn't sent sparks of electricity up his spine. 

He could feel his own pre cum leak against his stomach every time Kuroo pressed his fingers into him, graced the spot inside of him that made his legs tremble so vigorously Kuroo had to hold him down. 

He swallowed down the saliva that had pooled up under his tongue and licked his lips, letting the sensation of Kuroo steadily fucking him with his fingers wash over him. 

 

"Kuro..." he exhaled, the name leaving his mouth like a sigh. 

"Want me to stop?" 

Kenma heard the leer in his voice, teasing him. 

"Don't..." he said, voice barely more than a whisper. 

He was trying to follow the slow rhythm Kuroo had set, rocking his hips back to the same pace, out of breath, desperate. 

Tears welled up in his eyes, staining the red piece of silky cloth that covered them with salty droplets. 

"You're crying." Kuroo said, voice losing it's sly tone. He slowed the movements with his hand, making Kenma whine. 

Kenma tried to shake his head at him, pressed down against the fingers inside of him. "Am not." he said, practically sobbing. 

 

Kuroo shifted in his spot between Kenma's spread legs. He pulled off the red silky blindfold before Kenma could even think about protesting. 

The dim light in the room was too bright for Kenma when his eyes were exposed to it, his vision blurry with tears. 

He looked up at Kuroo and saw his heavy-lidded dark eyes already staring down at him. 

He tried to lunge further down on Kuroo's fingers but the restrains held him back, rubbed his wrists raw. 

Kuroo sped up the pace suddenly, fucking him faster, his fingers squelching every time he pushed them back inside. 

 

"It must've been about an hour since we started," he said, eyes shining.  
"I thought I'd been too rough on you."

He curled his fingers inside Kenma, hitting the spot that made him cry out. 

"You're getting so worked up."

 

Kenma's eyes fluttered shut. He couldn't look at Kuroo without feeling embarrassed, cheeks burning with the same warmth that ran through his body. 

Tears trickled down the sides of his face, his caramel hair matted to his forehead. 

He was thrashing as much as the silky ropes would allow him to, fucked himself on Kuroo's hand, unashamed of the filthy sounds he was making, the quiet moans he let out. 

 

"Look at you, actually breaking a sweat." Kuroo murmured. 

Kenma shivered at his voice; rough and syrupy sweet. It made his body tremble. 

 

He wanted it deeper, rougher, was doing too much of the work himself. 

"More..." he cried impatiently, arching his back. 

He was at his limit, felt the tide rise in his stomach when Kuroo complied with his demand, fucking him harder. 

"Shhh," Kuroo tightened his grip around his hip. "You look good like this."

 

Kenma's breath hitched and he was so ready, desperate to get off, hands clenching into fists. 

 

"Here." Kuroo said, eyes dark with lust as he gave in. 

 

Kenma felt the ocean spray rain down on him when he came, waves filled with sea foam and phosphorescence washed over him and he whispered Kuroo's name, legs quivering. He looked up at the ceiling through fluttering lashes, sobbing as he rode out his orgasm, his toes curling into the off-coloured white sheets.


End file.
